The Karbliew Dragons
' ''A REPORT: The Karbliew Dragons''' This book contains information pertaining to the Karbliew Dragons of Gailamir. Be advised, the Karbliew are extremely hostile and this information is vital to understanding the Karbliew and their styles of life and combat. Overview: The Karbliew Dragons are considered to be one of the most vicious groups in Gailamir, having a series of strongholds spread across several territories. They are an extremely brutal warmongering tribe, and are very xenophobic toward any other Types. These Dragons work in large groups, and overwhelm enemy defenses with sheer speed and power, refusing to retreat or surrender until total victory is achieved. History: Most of the history of the Karbliew is unknown, however they have been involved in a series of attacks on several locales. Their first real presence was felt in the devastation of Aether one thousand years prior. Their attack forces were responsible for tearing through the landscape and stopping groups of Pokemon defending villages and cities, and were a key part of the defeat of the original Kingdom of Aether. They were also first to come into contact with the Veethrfolnir tribe called the Tortrombdo, and waged a constant five hundred year war with them before the Tortrombdo moved to their current lands. Despite the constant attacks, the Karbliew attack forces were always defeated. The dragons reconsolidated their power and mounted a pair of offensives in tandem with the return of the Celestial Stone, launching failed attacks on the Tortrombdo Glacier and the Celestial Stone itself with several military leaders leading the attacks. Society: An extremely warmongering society, any dragon capable of fighting is a part of the Karbliew attack forces. It is extremely militaristic and xenophobic, and few stories are heard of non-Dragons being a part of the Karbliew (aside from Pokemon that resemble Dragons). Their military is extremely organized, with their leaders responsible for the direct training of each division of troops sent out to take new lands. The aerial divisions are reserved specifically for Dragons that are capable of flying, ranging from Altaria to Noivern, Hydreigon and Dragonite. The aerial teams provide deadly air support, with Noivern and Noibat being used as advanced scouts to provide information on the enemy’s movements. Once they gather their information, they join up with the rest of the aerial squadrons to provide air support for the ground troops, doing heavy damage in a series of attacks designed to break through enemy defenses for the ground troops. These elite scouts are known for their speed and secrecy, often able to track targets for days. The other aerial troops are just as lethal on the ground, especially the Dragonite and Salamence, which have a series of roles in the division, ranging from direct attack, support, or long range combat. Flygon are also used as speedy aerial scouts. The ground troops are divided into several divisions. The speed and power divisions are paired together to inflict as much damage and overwhelm an enemy’s defensive lines. Tyrantrum are seen frequently on the front lines to directly intimidate the enemy forces due to their sheer size and strength, being able to crush anything in their path. Shelgon are used as defensive Pokemon to hold off enemy charges, and are supported by teams of Gabite, Garchomp, Zweilous, Druddigon, Fraxure and Haxorus, which provide direct attacks against enemy troops, and their sheer power can overwhelm many troops unfamiliar with the Karbliew’s battling tactics. Garchomp are used primarily to attack from underground and break enemy lines, and work in teams to try and defeat troops. During missions involving water assaults, the Karbliew bring in elite divisions of Dragons designed specifically to work in the water, most notably Dragalge, who are deadly with their long-range shots, and Kingdra, which can wreak havoc on unsuspecting coasts. Sliggoo are also used to support the heavy attackers, and they’re used in large numbers to launch series of attacks on the enemy before the Karbliew can send in their boats to begin a land invasion. Goodra can also be used in this group, as well as on the ground. Commanders and Leaders: Reports indicate that a shiny Dragonite is in charge of the Karbliew, but his name and status cannot be determined. In all cases, a warlord and high ranking military officer are paired together to coordinate a full assault on an enemy, especially one with resources that the Karbliew want. These Pokemon are fully evolved Dragons, usually Goodra, Salamence, Garchomp or Dragonite, who are directly responsible for leading the Karbliew against military troops. Other Positions: The Karbliew are able to maintain their armies with skilled hunters, gatherers and fishermon. Many Dragons who are not a part of the army are tasked with hunting and gathering food for the army and the rest of the dragons, and they range from being hunters, fishermon, or being farmers. Young Dragons are usually trained early, and they usually stay within the divisions that they are sent to. The Karbliew also have skilled Pokemon that work with wood, leather, and metal to provide houses, boats, tools, weapons, and armor for their fellow Dragons. Previous Notable Leaders: Gumarid the Dragonite: A massive Dragonite tasked with leading a full-scale invasion of the Tortrombdo during the Celestial Stone incident, his aerial scout teams were discovered, but led the attack against the Tortrombdo. Deciding to join the fight to bolster the Dragons, he was drawn away from the front lines in an fierce fight with Fuego the Chandelure, and was eventually killed in the battle. Unnamed Salamence Warlord: The secondary commander of the Karbliew invasion of Aether during the Celestial Stone incident, he was aboard his ship and was responsible for leading the invasion to the harbor before leading his troops to the Celestial Stone. His bad scouting of the Aetherian harbor led to the destruction of most of his fleet. He was able to reach the shores and was a part of the attack on the Pokemon fighting the insane Gawain, the Aetherian Captain of the Guard. He and his ground troops were killed in combat with Fuego the Chandelure. Unnamed Dragalge Officer: The Water dragon leader under the Salamence warlord, he was responsible for providing support for the Karbliew landing forces, and was given overall command after the failed attack on the Pokemon in the crater that housed the Celestial Stone. He ordered his troops to try and attack the Aetherian galleons and docks, but a flight of Pidgeot and their riders spotted him and his division, which was defeated by cannon fire and the Pidgeot teams. Unnamed Goodra Colonel: An example of a brutal Karbliew military officer, the Goodra colonel was responsible for obtaining the Celestial Stone with his aerial and water squadrons. Known for his extreme brutality, he was a feared commander in the attack on Aether by the other Karbliew. He was defeated by the return of the Celestial Stone. Style of Combat: Karbliew Dragons are trained to remain on the attack, and train fiercely with others in their divisions to prepare for action on the front lines. Individuals who possess a high form of popularity have been killed by Karbliew officers. In one instance, a skilled Dragonair fishermon was sent to a fishing grounds by a Karbliew warlord, and was killed by rampaging Gyarados. Also, the Karbliew are trained to fight to the death in any situation. Surrender is not taught to the Karbliew, who are constantly on the attack and will not stop until they are victorious or are defeated. Notable Exceptions: There are Dragons who oppose the Karbliew, and they usually do so by escaping from the Karbliew. One of the first instances involved the wife of the Dragonair fishermon who had been killed. She had escaped the tribe after his death and avoided repeated Karbliew patrols before being captured by the Tortrombdo at their old lands. The female openly shared her story to the Tortrombdo, and was accepted into the tribe by the chieftain and a Lampent named Ljos. She was also pregnant with a child from her late husband, and gave birth to their daughter, a Dratini after joining the Tortrombdo, and she and her daughter remained a part of the tribe before eventually moving to Island. A thousand years later, two Flygon who had been a part of the Karbliew army and had heard about the brutal Karbliew battling style, left the tribe prior to their attack on Aether. The duo had vowed to meet up after escaping, and escaped just before the attack began. The male had flown from the south, but was attacked by Onix and Steelix, and the female flew from the north, and had been attacked by Gyarados. The two met after the return of the Celestial Stone and crashed on the ground, having not been a part of the fight. The two met up, but were discovered by Fuego the Chandelure, and after hearing their stories of escape and their willingness to leave the Karbliew, the Chandelure welcomed them to Aether and the two Flygon became citizens of Aether. Each Dragon Pokemon that has escaped the Karbliew has always destroyed their armor or items from the Karbliew and asked to (and have) changed their names to a new name to become a part of the group they are living with. They are extremely loyal and willing to aid fellow citizens. The Karbliew are extremely deadly Pokemon to face in battle, and they are constantly battling for land and to defeat their enemies. Though little is known of their leaders, they are a fierce group of Dragon Pokemon. Those Dragons that have escaped the Karbliew are extremely loyal to their new countries. ---- Guide written by: GoldLeader27 Original post: The Karbliew Dragons Category:Library